


Sunny

by Ginka



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Homestuck Stabdads, F/F, Homestuck - Freeform, Humanstuck, M/M, Multi, davekat - Freeform, rosemary, slick is like.... a terrible excuse for a human being, will add more when i think of them
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-01-10 11:14:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,098
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12298089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ginka/pseuds/Ginka
Summary: Dave thought he knew what to expect upon moving in with Rose, what he didn't expect was mobster clowns and ridiculously evil rich kids. No, he did not expect that at all.





	1. Chapter 1

“Okay though seriously Rose, you can’t tell me that this is not a romantic comedy set up. A pair of hot siblings moving downtown to the big apple living it up then, boom, surprise, one of them falls in love with the neighbour or the coworker. There’s making out and a bollywood style musical number and the audience is so moved they’re all in tears, throwing roses at the screen. Alfred Hitchcock rises from the grave so moved that he vows to devote his undead life to the rom-com genre.” 

Rose sighed. “Dave, I don’t think you have a romantic follicle in your body that could even make it possible for you to write a romantic comedy much less one that could raise Hitchcock from the dead.”

“Rose, please. I’m so romantic that I shit out chocolate and red roses. My pores literally seep rosé and aphrodisiacs. I’ve got babes crawling from every crevice of nyc asking for my giant toblerone.”

Rose reached into the box pulling out another glass and looking amused

“I’m angry that you made me even imagine that.” She told him with mock disgust. 

Dave shrugged, grabbed the glass from her hand, and placed it in the cabinet. There was quiet as they placed the rest of the dishes in the cabinets. All of their dishes and silverware had been an apartment warming gift from Roxy, so naturally they clashed with everything else in the apartment. But Rose and Dave wouldn’t turn down a present from Roxy, especially considering how excited she had been about picking it from amazon for them. She had faced timed them as soon as the dishware arrived, practically screaming about how good they looked in their kitchen (Roxy: “I kneeew chartreuse would look good in your kitchen! Green and red are meant to be, they literally compliment each other on the colour wheel.”)

Ten minutes later as Dave was opening a pack of sponges Rose cleared her throat lightly in the way she always did when she was trying to get his attention. Dave turned his head, facing his ear toward her as a sign that he was paying attention. 

“There’s no food anywhere in this kitchen so I was thinking Indian food tonight. There’s a place I’ve passed on the way to work a couple of times that I’m curious about. Plus I’ve heard a handful of my coworkers practically raving about it at work ;their mango lassis are something to behold apparently.” Rose said closing the cabinet where she had just placed all of their pots and pans which were now stacked neatly. 

Dave shook his head “No can do Rose. I gotta semi hot date tonight.”

Rose raised an eyebrow. “Really? Another one, Dave? That's the third on this week I believe.”

“Yeah, but I didn't even hook up with the last one. He was a juggalo Rose. A  god damn real life juggalo. I thought they were made up.”

“He was wearing clown makeup in his profile picture!” Rose said, exasperated. 

Dave shrugged. “So? I thought it was cosplay isn't there some webcomic that has, I dunno, a murderous juggalo or something?”

Rose rubbed her temple with her palm and looked at Dave seriously. 

“Look Dave, just... be careful.”

“Am I ever not careful?” Dave asked absentmindedly, unlocking his phone and meandering away from the kitchen, tripping on a box on the way out. 

“Constantly.” Rose replied, rolling her eyes and watching him walk out, not even pausing from the stumble. 

Dave walked down the vacant hallway (save Rose’s weird American gothic style painting of her and Jaspers II which he wasn't sure was a joke or not) (he wanted one too) to his room and closed the door behind him. He collapsed on his frameless mattress, laying back on his unmade bed and glared at the boxes stacked in the corner. It had been three weeks and Dave had managed to live out of the boxes, only unpacking his desktop, records, and portable record table. 

Now though the boxes were an eyesore and he wanted them gone. Dave sighed and readied himself to stand, having been gathering his willpower to sit up and finally do something about them, when his phone vibrated in his joggers’ pocket. He patted his thigh absentmindedly, to find the opening of his pocket, and pulled out his phone. Looking at the cracked screen cover, Dave saw that he had received pesters from multiple people in the ten minutes since he had checked last. Two from John, one from Dirk, a notification from twitter, and a message from Eridan, the guy he was supposed to go on a date with tonight. Talking to Dirk nearly always made him anxious and John was probably just being an idiot so he decided to answer Eridan first. 

Eridan: wwe still on for dinner? Red Fork, 7:00?

Eridan: we*

Dave: yeah man, you’ve asked like twice already

Eridan: Whale, I just wanted to make shore

Eridan: well*, sure*

Dave: are you shore you're not doing that on porpoise 

Eridan: Don't patronise me. Sea you later. 

Eridan: see*

Dave stared blankly at his phone. He still had a lot of time before they were supposed to meet up and he knew that unpacking would just become harder the more he put it off. However, instead of making any movement towards his packed junk, he contemplated Rose's earlier word and his date with Eridan. They'd been talking for about two days and Dave honestly found Eridan extremely annoying. He took everything to heart and sulked way too much and all he ever did was complain or brag. The more Dave thought about it the more annoying he was. But Dave, it seemed to both Rose and himself, was desperate as well as stubborn. And his stubborn desperation seemed to manifest in grotesque ways; pursuing a nice face with a creepy personality for the first date , a painted juggalo the second (who tried to take him to a 7-11 for a date), and now a moody rich kid who couldn’t seem to decide whether or not to brag about or depreciate himself. Rose had hinted multiple times now that it was Dave’s way of coping with Bro and Terezi, and Dave, ever so astute, had managed to sidestep that conversation. He knew that Rose was even more stubborn and hot headed than Dave was, like her sister and like her mom, and she would find a way to get him to spill the beans but Dave was not prepared. He had never had anything remotely close to a heart to heart with his Bro. From his experience, heart to hearts with Bro had always gone south. 

Dave sighed, spine hunched with stupid anxiety about the already dead Bro and glanced once again at the boxes before reaching for his laptop. Memes and Clickhole articles were enough to calm any soul, plus, they were great for procrastinating. He had plenty of time to unpack anyways. Later.

* * *

 

Before heading to the red fork, Dave dropped his film off at Walgreens to get them developed. He couldn't develop anything himself yet since his makeshift darkroom wasn't set up. Also, he didn't have the right supplies or right anything to develop colour film anyway. Most of the time he shot in colour but black and white had their own charms. Also, were good for practicing composition. 

After quickly dropping the film off, Dave double timed it to the restaurant from the pharmacy in the biting cold, still managing to be five minutes late. He entered the restaurant, nose frozen and dripping and a light powder of snow sticking to his coat and on top of his short blonde curls. Dave scanned the room and spotted Eridan right as Eridan spotted him. Dave strolled over to him. Eridan looked just like his profile pic (hallelujah, no catfishing). He was tall, taller than Dave possibly, with a thin face and an even tan. His hair was dark brown and his eyes a deeper purple than Rose’s, more indigo. 

“Hey Dave, nice of you to show up.” Eridan quipped. 

Dave wanted to remind him that he was only five minutes late but instead settled with. “A queen is never late, everyone else is simply early”, using his best Julie Andrews voice and still managing to make his tone flat. 

Eridan rolled his eyes, looking completely unamused. “W-Whatever, you’re nowhere near royalty level and you lateness bans you from quoting Julie Andrews. Hurry up, they're holding our table for us.” 

Their waitress lead them to a both in the centre of the dining area, told them her name was Debra, gave them their menus with the promise of bread, and left them to their own devices. 

“I had other plans that I definitely forgot about for tonight but I managed to cancel. My brother is going over his boyfriend’s for dinner and the last thing I wanna do it's be in the same building as that fuckin family so you really saved my ass.”

Dave held back a remark about Eridan’s ass and instead cleared his throat. 

“So you don't like your brother’s boyfriend then?”

Eridan rolled his eyes behind his gold wayfarer shaped glasses. 

“Meh, not really I guess. He's kind of a prat he talks way too damn much. Plus his brother is kinda pissy. Can't blame the guy with a sibling like that though. Plus my own brother is totally a douche so I guess he and Kankri deserve each other.”

“Wait his name is fuckin ‘Cranky’?” Dave asked, cocking an eyebrow in amusement. 

Eridan rolled his eyes again. “No you dumb fuck. it's Chan. Cree. Say it with me.”

“Can key?”

“You are literally a piece of shit.”

* * *

 

The two spent the rest of the night exchanging stories and verbal blows. It was admittedly fun quibbling with Eridan and Dave begrudgingly accepted he was having a good time. At least he was until he noticed that Eridan had single handily destroyed half a bottle of wine and he was getting sloppier by the millisecond. Dave watched, somewhat nervously as Eridan threw back glass after glass of wine. By 10:00 Eridan had more wine than he could obviously handle and Dave could tell that everyone in the restaurant were moments away from choking him on the spot. Eridan’s already shrill voice had managed to raise five levels and his hand eye coordination had gone down twice as many. Dave tried to keep his face passive as Eridan explained to him, loudly, exactly how he had caught his ex cheating on him with his former fiancee. When Eridan started getting hysterical, Dave knew it was time to abscond or they would be asked to leave. Their waitress approached the table wearily, steering clear of Eridan’s side. 

“Here’s your bill, sir.”

“Thanks, one sec,” Dave said, holding up his pointer finger as a sign for the waitress to stay put while he quickly fished his wallet out of his pocket. The waitress looked uncomfortable as Eridan continued to sob and wail about his lost loves. Dave handed her back the bill with his card, remembering that Eridan was supposed to pay and deciding it really didn’t matter. The waitress shuffled away and returned with the a speed that would have put Usain Bolt to shame. 

“Thank you, have a goodnight.” The waitress said as she hurried away. Dave looked over at Eridan and exhaled loudly. 

“Okay your highness, let's bounce.”

“I thought you were the queen”

Dave left a generous tip for the poor staff and shuffled to Eridan, lifiting him from his seat. Eridan protested by going limp in Dave's arms. After much struggle, the pair exited the restaurant, Dave feeling everyone’s eyes on them, regretting everything at once, and hoping the universe would grant him mercy or perhaps the sweet release of death. 

The two sat across from the restaurant on a park bench and Dave lightly smacked Eridan's arm. 

“Yo, do you got a way to get home? Do I need to get a cab?”

Eridan, whose head had lulled to the side rolled it back to look at Dave.

“Were ya wearin’ thouse shadts earlier?” he asked “Becaus those are fuckin tacky”, Eridan gauffed.

“Do you have anyone I could call?” Dave asked, ignoring him, “A sister, uncle, friend, a-- fuck idk-- chauffeur? You’re rich right? A chauffeur seems like it would make sense. Or like a manservant or some shit.”

“Gimme the prognosis doc, How'd I die?” Eridan responded woefully, blanching even more. 

Dave stared evenly at the human mess in front of him for a second before demanding his phone. Another five minutes passed before he managed to actually attain it, finally wrestling it from a giggling Eridan. Dave pressed the home button, thoroughly annoyed, and sighed in relief as the home screen showed up, thanking the universe he didn't have to try to pry Eridan's password from him. Eridan had mentioned his siblings before he had gotten white girl wasted. Cronk? Carter? Cronus— that was the name, Cronus. Dave searched Eridan’s contacts for his brother’s name and texted him the situation. 

Eridan: yo is this eridan’s brother 

Cronus: yea wwho the hell is this?

Eridan: im dave and your bro is drunk as fuck and can't form a coherent enough sentence to tell me where he lives so i reckon you should come get him

Eridan: he just puked in the bushes nice

Eridan: this is why I never joined a fraternity. this and the raging seas of male testosterone. i can barely stand my own tbh 

Cronus: okay so shut up first of all and second of all can you hold on to him until I can get there? It might be a bit. Where are ya guys?

Eridan: Red Fork

Cronus: cool, don't move

Eridan: im pretty fuckin positive we couldnt if we wanted to but well try to resist the temptation 

Dave looked over at Eridan who was now sprawled on the bench, trying to sing what sounded like a bad rendition of an Italian opera although it could have been a (pitchy) Ariana Grande cover. Dave settled on the next bench over, pulling his jacket closer to try and consolidate heat. 

By time Cronus arrived, Eridan had passed out, Dave’s hands were numb with cold, and he had beaten twenty levels of candy crush on top of catching eight pidgeys and a diglett. The passenger’s side door swung open and the man Dave assumed was Eridan’s brother stepped out. They looked scarily similar. However, unlike Eridan, he had broader shoulders, and his hair was black and slicked back. He was wearing semi formal clothes and looked too much like a greaser from _The_ _Outsiders_.

“You Dave?” The man asked, eyeing Dave up and down who nodded casually back. Cronus strolled over to Eridan who was snoring quietly and smacked the side of his face with his hand. 

“Ey, Seaweed Brain, get the hell up. Let's get you home.” He tapped his face again and Eridan stirred. 

“Water you doin here?” Eridan questioned, words slurred from the drinking and sleeping. 

“Me and the Vantas’ we're havin’ desert when blondie here texted me. Kankri said he'd drop us off; let's go.” Cronus slung Eridan over his shoulder like an overgrown sea bass and turned to Dave. 

“Hey, you too. I'd feel bad if we didn't offer you a ride.” Cronus turned his head to the car to address the driver through the open door. “Yo Kan is that cool?”

A voice answered back from the front seat. “Yes, perfectly fine.” Cronus opened the back door and was about to slide Eridan in when another voice rose from the back seat. 

“HELL NO! I am NOT sitting next to the four eyed scrawny douche. He smells like fucking puke!” 

The driver addressed the passenger. “Karkat please it is late, alright? Just deal with it for a moment until I drop you off.”

“Kankri, if I have to sit next to him I swear I will puke all over your front window and cause a crash that will, god be willing, kill us all instantly.” Karkat replied his voice so passionate that Dave was positive he meant it.

Kankri sighed like this was a common occurrence. “Fine, Karkat just… switch with Cronus or something I don't care as long as everyone has a seatbelt.” 

Dave heard the car door open and slam close as Karkat walked around the front of the car to shotgun. Dave was surprised upon seeing him. Unlike his voice, he looked... soft, not a corner on him, except perhaps his pointed look. His hair was curly and stuck every which way and his skin was a warm brown, a shade darker than Dave’s own. And man, he was  _ short.  _ Karkat huffed and got in the front seat slamming the door.  Cronus puffed out a laugh whispering,“whatever, I don't give a shit”, under his breath and practically tossed Eridan in the car before following suit and sliding in after him. Dave, unfazed, sat in the car seat behind Karkat. 

“Hey, what's your address?” Karkat asked gruffly, looking back at him phone poised and google maps open. 

“You tryin to pick me up or something?” Dave asked jokingly, wiggling his eyebrows.

Karkat sighed, a bored, pissed look settling on his face

“Look you shady douche ( _ Kankri: “Karkat!”) _ , just put the address into google maps so we can drop you off. I want to fucking go home.”

“Anything for the pretty lady.” Dave said winking and grabbing the phone from Karkat's extended hand. Karkat barely resisted the urge to choke the life out of him. Dave typed in the address, and handed it back. Karkat stared at the address for a moment, his face a mask of confusion, discomfort, and slight panic, then he tapped the route button and plugged his phone into the aux. 

The drive to the apartment was quiet; occasionally Siri would tell them to turn and interrupt the soft music that was playing or Eridan, who had fallen asleep immediately upon sitting in the car, would snore. 

It was a twenty minute drive to the apartment complex. They pulled up to the front and Dave got out. 

“Thanks for the ride y'all,” he said waving casually and closed his door. Much to Dave's surprise though, he turned to see the guy in shotgun getting out as well. 

“Yo, something you wanted to say?”

Karkat slammed his door and glared so terrifyingly at Dave, he almost flinched. 

“No, I fucking live here and I'm going home.”

Dave sighed. The universe truly truly loved to test him. The two boys entered the lobby, the air between them charged with so much awkwardness, Dave had to wonder if the receptionist could feel it radiating to them all the way from the desk. 

Karkat and Dave silently stood, stiffly waiting for the elevator. Dave pressed his floor button, 36, and stepped back so Karkat could press his. But he didn't. Instead, his expression changed from a forced casualness to one of horrified realisation. 

The elevator was fast and still the ride managed to feel excruciatingly slow. Karkat took the time to curse each and every god he could think of while Dave stared blankly at the floor numbers as they flashed by. When the elevator finally came to a stop, The pair exited as quickly as they could. Karkat zoomed to his door, quickly unlocking it and slamming it but not before Dave let out a awkward “g’night?” Dave stared at Karkat's door for a moment more before inserting the key into his own door, and stepping inside. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> spot the references, and let me know what they are (wink)


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (slams this on to the table) i did it   
> i didnt proofread it

Dave awoke early the next day, breathing a little too heavily. Early being 11:00. His muscles were tense when he woke up and his hand darted out reflexively for a weapon that wasn't there. Dave closed his hand into a fist, mood darkening instantly. Old habits and nightmares; what a mix. He was so tired of seeing Bro’s face in his dreams, ghostly, placid, like a mask. The same face he had looked at nearly everyday for the past eleven years. The face he could only ever remember regarding in fear and much to his later shame, reverence. He forced himself to relax, uneasiness still weighing on his gut. However, when he looked down the only thing actually weighing on his stomach was Rose’s cat, who had made himself comfortable on Dave's lower abdomen. The cat, Jaspers III, purred contentedly making Dave relax considerably and he considered not bothering to get up. But being idle and defenseless was still foreign to him. Back when he was in Houston, Dave couldn’t remember a time when he wasn’t high strung or anxious; every moment in that tiny shitty apartment made him feel like an exposed nerve. On the rare occasions Bro did leave he would place Lil Cal on the counter to remind Dave that even if he was gone, he was watching and Dave, too scared to even make eye contact with the puppet, never could move it away.

After ten minutes of just lying about though Dave could feel his foot falling asleep, the needle sensation prickling up towards his leg and his other foot following suit. Dave shook his leg, devastated when Jaspers jumped off, stalking off like a sulking child through the cracked door. Sighing, he slung his feet out of the warmth of the bed flinching as they touched the cold wood floor, stood, and strolled lazily to the kitchen. He walked in on Jaspers standing on the counter staring at the wall and Rose leaning on the counter eating a crispy, dry piece of toast and staring at Jaspers. Rose snapped out of her daze and watched Dave as he entered and walked to the fridge.

“There is no point in looking. I used the last piece of bread and jam for my pitifully crafted toast.” Rose glared at her sad breakfast and sighed, “it seems we’re going grocery shopping today.”

Dave’s mouth twitched downwards as he furrowed his eyebrows.

“I don’t want to go.”

Dave’s twin sighed, “I knew you’d say that so I prepared a list of reasons why you will go. A.) I don’t want to go alone; the groceries are heavy B.) Because last time I went alone, you kept being passive aggressive about how I got the wrong brand of apple juice and C.) you’ve got nothing else to do and therefore no choice.”

Dave stared at Rose and there was a silent battle of wills which ultimately ended with Dave’s will cowering in its metaphorical corner and Rose’s will triumphantly smirking. Dave frowned, defeated. “Okay, I’ll go but--.”

Rose smiled in a deceivingly coy manner. “Oh, my dear brother, you say that as if you ever had the choice of not going. Now go get dressed we have to be back before 5:00.”

“You got plans?”

“Yes, some people from work wish to go try hotpot and I agreed to accompany them.”

“Oh, what’s her name?” Dave asked sensing there was more to it than a company outing.

“Whose name?” Rose asked airly. Dave narrowed his eyes barely stopping himself from scoffing.

“The girl you’re going to this for. Rose, you really expect me to believe that you’re going to a work gather for a little quality time with your coworkers? Bullshit.”

“Of course I expect you to believe it because it’s the truth of course.” Rose replied her voice turning icy.

Dave stared at her for a moment. Rose stared back evenly until Dave sighed. 

“Whatever, cagey fucking broad...”

“Now go get dressed, David.” Rose replied still not lowering her gaze. 

“That’s no even my fuckin name, I hate when you call me that.” He grumbled in response, backing down reluctantly and wandering back to his room. 

Rose raised her mug to her mouth, a small sly smile on her lips.

“I’m aware. Why else do you think I call you that?”

* * *

An hour later, after showering, dressing, and a final attempt from dave to get out of shopping, the pair left the apartment. Dave had half expected to run into the guy from last night and was relieved when he didn’t, glad he didn't have to explain… whatever the interaction would be to his conniving twin sister. As if sensing his relief, Rose made to destroy it. “How was your date?” Dave silently cursed at himself for jinxing it.

“It was okay.” he replied shortly.

Rose hmm’d thoughtfully, “‘Juggalo’ okay or ‘He’s the one’ okay?” 

Dave didn’t answer instead pressing the down button for the elevator. Rose stared at him patiently, boring a hole through his head as if to see the story herself. Dave realised that he would not be able to avoid telling her and that there was no point in not doing so. Somewhat reluctantly recounted the events of last night to Rose.

“So yeah, they ended up giving me a ride home and it turned out this is where he lives too and now that we’ve seen him once he’ll be everywhere, like a damn starbucks.” Dave finished. They were almost at the store now and his stomach was growling, reminding him that he hadn't eaten yet. “Hey, can we get food then do grocery shopping before my stomach concaves?”

“I was just thinking that. Is this what they call twin telepathy?” Rose replied, willing to let the subject drop.

“I dunno, you’re the brain science expert here not me.”

“I’d hardly count a juvenile obsession with psychoanalysis as being expert level but it doesn’t take much to impress the feeble minded.”

“Feeble minded? My brain is fucking jacked as shit.”

“I have to wonder sometimes…”

“Rose there’s no need to wonder when all you gotta do is cop a mental feel on my brain-ceps. Whatsa copped feel between siblings? Not saying I’d cop a feel on my sister or anything, like, even if she is hot. I mean we’re practically identical so that would be like feeling up myself in a way except with boobs and less scar tissue. So like a plusher, softer version of myself. Which wouldn’t be bad I guess. Like a human teddy bear.”

Rose quirked her eyebrow questioningly at him. Dave snapped his mouth shut.

“Please continue, I’m curious to where this is going.” Rose encouraged.

“Nah I think it’s best I shut up before you pull out a handy dandy notebook and start taking notes or some shit.”

“I don’t think that is possible for you, Dave.”

“I hate you.”

“If you hated me you’d have no friends.” Rose countered.

“Ouch Lalonde that one hurt,” Dave responded only half joking, “I’ve got John and Jade.”

“They’re my friends too Dave. In fact I’m pretty sure I introduced you to them so they do not count.”

“Wow you really twisting this knife in my gut aren’t you?” Dave deadpanned. Rose simply shrugged.

“You forced my hand, Dave.”

Dave scoffed, “I didn’t force shit.”

* * *

 

Karkat walked out of his class fuming as per usual. His film history teacher had kept them an extra hour after (a-fucking-gain [this is why he hated afternoon classes]), he had two papers due Friday (Karkat felt his life force drain as he realised It was already Thursday and he’d have to do them tonight) and the social nightmare that was thanksgiving was coming up. He really loved Rosa with all his heart like she was his own mother but her thanksgiving parties were more stressful than he thought they were worth. Karkat sighed as he contemplated stepping into the oncoming traffic to end it all, not noticing that he had been joined two others one of which was on his phone and the other looking questioningly at Karkat. Still typing on his phone, the boy spared a glance at Karkat. 

“Hey, KK what crawled up your ass and died today?”

“If I could, I would crawl up my own ass and die. I would kill for an ass to curl myself up and fucking die in right about now.”

The tall girl made an unamused noise. “Unpleasant imagery and backside dwellings beside, Need I remind you that Mother would like us all over tonight to plan for thanksgiving.”

“Yippee.” Karkat replied voice devoid of any actual joy. 

“And by all of us you mean not me right?”

“Yes Sollux we mean not you. I see you too much the last place I’d want you to be is near my childhood home.”

Sollux tucked his phone into his back pocket rolling his eyes at Karkat. 

“Well that fucking sucks for you KK cuz KN already invited our entire friend group in the group chat. Which you would know if you hadn’t muted it and still checked in.”

“Ugh, that chat gives me a migraine. There’s too many people.” Karkat responded, dragging a hand down his face. At least that was half the reason. “And now you want to invite this mob into our home, Kanaya? What the fuck? This is betrayal at the highest goddamn tier.”

“Well you can blame mother for that one. She told me to invite them over, she thought it would be good for us to see each other again. If I remember correctly she said, and I quote, ‘how’s that cat girl doing and her large sweaty escort? I haven't seen so many of your friends in years. You should invite them over for thanksgiving’ unquote” Karkat sighed testily, knowing full well that once Rosa spoke something it would manifest whether he wanted it to or not. Plus how could anyone say no to a home cooked meal from Rosa Maryam. Her food made Barefoot Contessa look like a child making macaroni art. And the crazy kinds of people she knew always had a story to tell. Karkat could remember one time when he had been talking to some stranger for about half an hour before realising he was Neil fucking Gaiman. And of all things, he had been talking to him about the best sandwich shops in Manhattan. Neil had been rather attentive to his surprise and, later, confusion. 

“What time are we supposed to be home?” Karkat questioned. 

For a second the only noise was the unlocking of a phone and the taps of fingers to glass as Kanaya brought up Rosa’s text. 

“She didn’t specify, it only reads ‘when you two are out of class’.”

“Well were done with classes so we may as well head over and get this over with.“

“Yes, I’d like to finish up this debacle as quickly as possible. I have a prior engagement scheduled for tonight.”

“Yeah well the faster I can get back to my apartment and the bliss of total solitude the better.” Karkat mumbled. 

“Did you guys hear that AA’s coming back soon?” Sollux asked, as they walked to the station, disregarding any previous conversation topics. 

“Aradia? I thought she was doing a gap year down in Mexico with some excavation team.” Karkat asked.

“It’s been a year, dumbass.” 

“Oh.” Karkat responded dully, not sure what else to say. Had it really already been a year? Damn.

“She’s starting school again in the spring but she’ll be here in time for thanksgiving.”

“There’s going to be more of you? Oh smite me now merciful yet cruel god. Another person to add to my annoying entourage.”

“Speaking of annoying how was your dinner with Cronus and Kankri? I didn’t hear you come in last night, it must have been late.” Kanaya questioned innocently, not know the beast she would unleash.

Karkat sighed loudly. “Well I didn’t murder them during dinner so I'd call it a success. Plus I ended up getting home sooner than usual thanks to Eridan— hm, not a phrase I’d ever thought I’d use.”

Karkat continued on and told his friends about the events of last night leaving out no details about how much he hated eating dinner with his brother, how cheesy Cronus was, and how much Eridan was a piece of shit (Sollux and Kanaya nodded eagerly at this), and how Dave was his neighbour and a complete weirdo.

“Last night at like nearly midnight he got in the car and he was wearing sunglasses.  Like, does he sleep in them? Did he glue them on his face in a moment of idiocy? The world may never know!” Karkat puffed out a breath, obviously trying to suppress his burning anger. Sollux had long since split off and they were walking up the stairs to the brownstone where they’d grown up.

“Is it fair to judge him really? Maybe he had some sort of eye condition?” Kanaya proposed, trying to give the boy in question a bit of leeway from Karkat’s anger.

“I didn’t really consider that but I really doubt it somehow.” Karkat responded running his hand through his hair as best as he could.

Kanaya didn’t respond, instead pulling out her ring of keys and opening the front door.

“We’re here Rosa.” Karkat called out dropping his school bag unceremoniously on the floor near the door and toeing off his shoes. Kanaya hung her bag and jacket on the coat hook and pulled her shoes of, stacking them neatly against the wall and following Karkat towards the kitchen. 

“Oh, fucking great.” Karkat mumbled just loud enough for Kanaya to hear. Kanaya looked at the kitchen table where Kankri and Porrim sat talking.

“Hey, how were your classes?” Porrim questioned. Karkat plopped down in the seat next to her and shrugged while Kanaya gave her mother a quick hug and opted to stand, convincing herself that it was not because the only seat left was next to Kankri. Kankri huffed and Karkat was already feeling irritated before he spoke,  “Couldn’t you have sat down a little nicer? Were you raised by wolves?” In response, he slid further down into the chair. Kankri rolled his eyes preparing to say something when Rosa beat him to it. 

“I have composed the official guest list.” Rosa stated, pulling up the notes on her iPad. 

“How many this year?” Kanaya asked scrolling through the list. 

“I’ve downsized it quite a bit this year. Only about 30 I believe.”

“I’m impressed, that’s less than half of what we had last year.” Porrim said, surprise in her voice. Rosa nodded wiping her already clean hands on her pristine apron. 

“I figured a smaller get together would be a nice change of pace; Family, friends. We start cooking on Saturday since thanksgiving is Wednesday. We’ll start dinner at about 4:00. If they’re not here at four they can’t complain when there’s no more food. As per usual Karkat and Kanaya will be on dessert duty, Kankri and Porrim on side dish duty and I will be doing the main dishes. Vriska’s mother and sister said they’d bring a ham. Make sure you see if anyone else is bringing anything.” Rosa said, sounding as though she were checking of a mental checklist. She continued on, clasping her hands together. “Well, anyhow, I hope you guys didn’t have plans because I made risotto for dinner tonight and I figured you guys could eat that since you're all already here.”

Kanaya shook her head. “Actually, I can't. I’m sorry mother I have a previous engagement and I have to leave right away.”

“I also cannot I have a shift at the hospital tonight.” Kankri replied. Rosa looked hopefully at her other two wards. 

“What about you two? Karkat, I know risotto is your favourite.”

“...Oh fuck me—ugh, yeah I can stay.” Karkat said, resigned. 

“I’ll stay too.” Porrim replied shortly.   
“Lovely!” Rosa said smiling gently before addressing Kanaya and Kankri. “You two better get out of here it’s getting late. It’s already going on six.” 

Kanaya looked at her phone clock in alarm. “Oh, I’m going to be late!” Hurriedly, Kanaya ran from the room still talking. “I’ll see you Saturday mother! Karkat I’ll see you later tonight, okay? Goodbye!” With that, there was a slam of the door. Kankri cleared his throat and, with much less haste, stood and gathered his things. “Likewise, I’ll see you all Saturday. Porrim, Karkat be careful heading home, I’ve been hearing and seeing a lot of unpleasant things lately, so stay vigilant.” A second slam of the front door marked Kankri’s departure. Karkat sighed. Pushing back his chair and heading for the cabinets.

“I’ll grab the dishes. Bowls or plates.”

“Bowls.” The remaining two Maryams said in unison.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> tha-tha-tha- thats all folks
> 
> like for now i mean

**Author's Note:**

> i actually have been working on this for like a year because im a slow ass writer BUT i finally know how to end it now. kudos and comments are pawsome


End file.
